creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Tail's Abuse (O Abuso de Tails)
Eu sou um fã retro gamer. Gosto de jogar os dois jogos recentes e antigos. Mas especialmente jogos criado pela SEGA. Revenge of Shinobi, Streets of Rage, Sonic, Golden Axe ... Mas um mês atrás, algo aconteceu. Algo me fez olhar para estes jogos maravilhosos em outra perspectiva ... Foi uma noite de nevoeiro, três horas para ser mais específico. Eu estava jogando Sonic the Hedgehog 2 no emulador, já que eu não estava com sono. Eu escolho ambos Sonic e Tails como meu personagem e começou a jogar. Depois de alcançar Chemical Plant Zone, eu fiquei entediado então eu decidi brincar um pouco com os personagens. Eu fui a uma parte da zona de onde eu poderia encontrar muitos inimigos, como Grabber, uma aranha com garras o caráter e se autodestrói e Spiny que disparam bolas de ácido. Eu usei Tails para se divertir um pouco, já que ele é invencível e imita cada movimento que o Sonic faz. Eu dei alguns passos para o inimigo pudesse me ver e quando atacou, eu corri deixando o Tails para trás. Eu fiz isso várias vezes até que algo estranho aconteceu. De repente, a animação de Tails foi alterada para o que ele faz quando se afoga. E o som era diferente também. Era o som que o personagem faz quando toca pico sem ter quaisquer anéis esquerda. O som estava muito alto também, ainda mais do que o habitual. Eu pensei que era um erro, uma vez que o jogo foi jogado em um emulador. Esperei por Tails a aparecer novamente, mas ele não apareceu. E decidi reiniciar o jogo. Tudo estava normal, exceto para a parte em que o logotipo é suposto aparecer, mostrando Tails e Sonic sorrindo. Quando eu olhei, Tails estava faltando. Ele só ... Não era sempre que o logotipo é suposto aparecer, mostrando Tails e Sonic sorrindo. Quando eu olhei, Tails estava faltando. Ele só ... Não era lá em tudo ... E em vez de sorrir, Sonic teve uma reação estranha, como um decepcionado ou deprimido. Eu estava ficando com um pouco de medo, já que era muito estranho para ser um bug emulador simples, mas tentou evitá-lo e começou a jogar novamente. Eu fui para as opções para escolher tanto Sonic e Tails como eu fiz da última vez, mas como únicas opções eram falta ... Eu não sabia o que pensar. Comecei a jogar e quando eu olhei sprite do Sonic on the Emerald Hill Zone ... Ele tinha a expressão errada. Ele parecia desconfortável, como quando você não toque o controlador por algum tempo. E controlado Sonic, mas ainda em execução, sua expressão não mudou! Eu estava seriamente assustado então eu fechei o emulador e liguei o Sega Genesis assim poderia jogar corretamente, sem todos aqueles ... Eu nem sequer sei como chamar, mas eu tenho certeza que aqueles não eram apenas erros ... Quando o jogo começou, o logotipo da SEGA era diferente. Era vermelho eo som era ... Era mais alto, como o Sonic the Hedgehog 1 Ouvi quando Talis desapareceu. Eu tentei acreditar que simplesmente pulso aleatório, porque o console já era muito velho, mas eu estava começando a ter minhas dúvidas ... Apesar dessa falha estranho, tudo voltou ao normal. Tails estava lá novamente, os sprites foram ok, os sons também. Eu suspirei de alívio e começou a jogar. Quando cheguei ao chefe, eu não tinha nenhum anéis e, acidentalmente, Tails tocou o carro de Robotnik e fez a mesma animação que ele fez sobre Chemical Plant Zone e o jogo congelou. Eu comecei o jogo, pirando e reinicia-lo. A tela ficou em branco. Nenhum logotipo SEGA, não há sprites, nenhum som, nada! Eu parei, eu estava muito assustada até agora e quando eu fui para desligar o console. Uma caixa de texto aparece, eu não podia acreditar. Eu nunca vi tal coisa neste jogo. Fiquei mais surpreso com o texto: "Você o matou." Tentei pressionar todos os botões no controlador, mas nada funciona. Eu também tentei desligar o console, mas eu não podia. E até mesmo para desligar a TV, mas ... Eu estava muito assustado agora. Sentei-me no sofá e agarrei o controlador. Novamente outra caixa de texto apareceu: "Você destruiu a sua vida! Você vai tentar destruir o meu também ?! Vocês está se divertindo ?! VOCÊ ESTÁ?" Eu apertei o botão "A" novamente e eu estava na Chemical Plant Zone. O fundo era diferente. O fundo era mais escura do que o normal e eu podia ver diferentes tons de vermelho. Era ... Sangue? A música era diferente também. Era a música do boss, mas inverteu e lento. Somente o Sonic estava aqui. A jogabilidade era normal, além de uma pequena coisa ... Quando eu derrotar um inimigo, em vez de um sprite de coelho ou uma galinha, eu veria o mesmo animal, mas dilacerado e em uma parte em uma poça de sangue. O sangue era tão realista ... eu nem sequer cheguei à segunda fase. No final da primeira etapa, eu não conseguia controlar mais o Sonic. Ele começou a correr por 2 minutos, quando ele parou. Outra caixa de texto apareceu: "Você está pronto? Pronto para ver o que você fez com ele?" Eu fiquei sem palavras. Eu me perguntava o que eu poderia ter feito para deixar isso acontecer. Mas então eu percebi ... Eu matei ... O Tails? Eu não podia acreditar. Foi apenas um jogo. Era apenas um grupo de códigos, eu não poderia fazer tal coisa!! Em seguida, uma outra caixa de texto aparece, mas este foi diferente. Houve apenas uma opção de sim / não. Eu não hesitei e escolhi Não. Eu sabia, eu não poderia mesmo escolher essa opção. Eu tive que escolher Sim. O jogo queria que eu escolhesse Sim. Eu fiz aquilo. Foi um erro terrível. A tela desbotada em preto, mas 5 segundos depois, vi um close-up do cadáver do Tails. Ele estava cheio de sons, suas entranhas foram jogados fora e ele estava faltando um olho ... Essa imagem era tão realista, eu quase vomitei. Em seguida, uma outra caixa de texto apareceu: "Espero que esteja feliz, seu doente. Você me matou. Você estava se divertindo com isso? Eu sei que você estava. Você quer fazer isso de novo? Jogo comigo novamente. Eu sou apenas um simples brinquedo para você ... Um brinquedo simples ... PARA VOCÊ!" Fiquei horrorizado. Eu senti algo diferente dentro de mim. Foi minha culpa? Eu não poderia ser ... Eu tenho certeza ... Eu tenho certeza que mais jogadores já fizeram isso. O Tails, mas ... ele estava realmente com dor? Eu nunca joguei um jogo retrô de novo... Eu passo meus dias jogando no meu PS3 e cada vez meu personagem morre, eu me lembro o que aconteceu... Eu nunca vou esquecer... Categoria:Morte Categoria:Jogos amaldiçoados Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Videogames